Mello on Aphrodisiacs
by Chibii94
Summary: Mello has spent the day around someone who is wearing aphrodisiac cologne. He comes home desperate for sweet release with his lover, Matt, who is only too happy to oblige.


Mello's hands were shaking as he unlocked the door. Heat was pulsing through his body, hottest between his legs. His pants felt uncomfortably tight, and he was about to squirm out of his skin. He had a need that had to be met. Now. He had spent the whole day dealing with some pimp who thought it was a good idea to wear aphrodisiac cologne. Bastard. Mello hated his ilk, but the guy was involved with some pretty high families in the Los Angeles underground. He provided them with...playthings. He was disgusting, but he may as well have been walking sex with how Mello's body reacted to the scent. That was probably the point. If his customers were already desperate, that scent could guarantee a sale. He didn't let himself get flustered and mess up the investigation, but damn it was hard. Speaking of hard, He needed Matt. He needed his lover right now. He opened the door, tossed the keys into the bowl by the door, and stomped into the apartment he shared with Matt. Matt was sprawled on the couch, PSP in hand. He was the sexiest thing on the planet right now.

"I'm horny, let's fuck." Mello had never been one for subtlety, and now was definitely not the time to be tactful.

"...Hi" Matt said, surprised. Mello had a high sex drive, but this was intense even for him. He was already sweating, and he had a ravenous glint in his eye. "What crawled into your pants today?" he asked jokingly.

"That fucking pimp I had to deal with was wearing aphrodisiac cologne, and I had to be around him all day." Mello had taken off his jacket and was already heading toward the bedroom. "You ever ride a motorcycle with a raging hard-on? You don't wanna."

"Couldn't you have snuck off and taken care of that yourself before getting on the motorcycle to come home?" Matt was genuinely confused.

"I did, but five minutes later, the thing came back. I was an hour away from here. Not fun." Mello yelled the last sentence from the bedroom. Matt heard the sound of his leather vest unzipping.

"But I just started a new level in my game! It's getting really interesting!" Matt whined, only half serious. The sight of Mello so hot and bothered was starting to turn him on, but it was really fun to tease him in this state. Mello was pretty sensitive to aphrodisiacs, probably due to his raging libido, and he was currently going mad with desire.

There was a thud as Mello's fist hit the doorframe. He was shirtless and panting, his bare chest flushed and sticky with sweat. "Matt, look at me and answer this question: Do I look like I give a fuck?"

Matt smirked. "Actually, you look like you really do give a fuck right now. Or at least you want to."

"Mail Jeevas," Mello said commandingly "Get your lily-white ass in here right now so I can fuck you or I swear I will bang you on the coffee table, and we both know how that would turn out."

Matt glanced at the small, flimsy coffee table beside him. They had attempted sex on it once before, and it had been uncomfortable and almost broken the table. Matt had no desire to repeat that. He saved his game, Stood up and stretched with exaggerated slowness, and walked toward Mello, still standing in the door frame, shaking with pent-up desire.

The instant Matt was within striking distance, Mello grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the bedroom, slamming him against the wall beside the door. His lips met Matt's and he rammed his tongue as deep into Matt's throat as it could reach. His hands went up under Matt's shirt and he broke the kiss to pull it over his head, then went right back in, fingers lacing in Matt's messy red hair. His muscles were tense and he gasped for air as his body begged for satisfaction. HIs moans of pleasure were deep, almost growling as his tongue explored every crevice of Matt's mouth. Saliva dripped onto their chests. Matt's hands wrapped around Mello's shoulders as he matched his lover's lusty assault on his mouth, sliding his tongue around Mello's and invading his mouth.

Mello's knee bent to part Matt's thighs and his hips started gyrating against Matt's body, feeling a hardness in Matt's pants growing to match his own. Matt's hands slid down Mello's naked back and went to his belt, loosening it and pulling down his pants. Mello's hands released Matt's hair and wandered down his chest, pausing briefly to give his nipples a quick squeeze. Matt moaned into the kiss, which Mello refused to break as he pressed Matt into the wall. Mello's body screamed for skin-to-skin contact, as much and as deeply as possible. Mello's hands traveled down Matt's flat stomach to unbuckle his belt. He stopped gyrating just long enough for Matt's pants to slide down. His dick was so hard it couldn't handle rubbing against rough denim.

With both of them naked, Mello started grinding harder and faster against Matt, his dick twitching as it oozed precum. Matt's dick was rock-hard against Mello's stomach, pulsing as Matt began to thrust against his lover. Matt's hands wrapped around Mello's waist, pulling him in tighter and squeezing both of their dicks between them. Mello's hips bucked involuntarily as a shock of pleasure went through his brain.

"Fuck" Mello gasped into the kiss.

They kissed as if trying to devour one another, trying to satisfy the ravenous lust as they ground into each other harder, their torsos slick with sweat and precum. Mello was about to come, finally. He had been waiting for this all day. He ground into Matt's dick, also on the verge of coming, and went over the edge. His back arched as he broke the kiss with a cry of pleasure, his hips thrusting forward as his dick gushed semen into the space between them. His vision went white as pleasure slammed through his body, standing every nerve on end.

When Mello's hips pressed into Matt, he felt himself go over the edge. Matt cried out as the intense sensation pulsed from his spurting dick though his whole body. HIs grip on Mello's waist tightened as his knees started to buckle. He was held up by Mello's iron grip pressing him to the wall as his dick emptied itself between them. Matt stayed still for a few breaths until his legs regained the strength to hold him upright. Mello's grip relaxed and he stepped to the side, leaning against the wall next to Matt. They stayed there for a few more breaths, then Mello leaned in to speak softly into Matt's ear. His hand reached around and gripped Matt's butt.

"Get ready, 'cause i'm gonna need round two" Mello cooed. He nipped Matt's ear before turning toward the bed.

"What the hell was in that cologne?!" Matt was enjoying all the sex, but it was almost scary how bestial Mello was acting.

"I don't know, but I'm about to fuck you into another dimension." Mello pulled the blankets off of the bed. They were both already covered in fluids, and it was about to get a lot worse.. "Are you man enough to take it?" he teased, trying to get Matt riled up.

"Fuck you, Mel." Matt still needed a few minutes, and Mello knew it, so of course he was teasing. Horny bastard.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Mello smirked, hands on his hips.

"A guy could break his dick fucking too much, how would you like that, you horn dog? You'd have nothing to play with." Matt teased as he sat on the bed.

"Fucking too much? At our age? Doubtful." Mello was right. A couple of twenty-year-old males like them would really have to try to fuck too much.

"Ugh, fine, I guess I'll just give in to your demands." Matt said, being sarcastically dramatic. He overdramatically flopped back onto the bed

Mello crawled onto the bed, his eyes getting that hungry look again. Matt couldn't resist those big blue eyes, and he allowed Mello to crawl over him. Mello's blond hair tickled Matt's cheeks as he leaned down and started to kiss him again. The first round of sex had lowered the effects of the cologne somewhat, but Mello was still incredibly horny. His tongue instantly went deep into Matt's mouth and he started making loud slurping noises. Matt was starting to feel aroused again and a blush crept into his cheeks. His tongue entwined with Mello's and he laced his fingers through the silky blond locks. Mello lowered his hips so that his thighs pressed on the outside of Matt's hips.

He broke the kiss from Matt's lips and looked at him, eyes clouded with desire. Matt released Mello's hair and smirked at him. Mello started kissing and licking down Matt's chest, and he shivered as Mello's tongue rasped over his sensitive skin. Mello looked up to watch Matt's reaction as he put his mouth over one of matt's nipples and nibbled the hardening bud. Matt's breath hitched as he flushed a deeper shade of red. A few small moans escaped him as Mello continued to lick and suck Matt's sensitive nipples. Mello felt something harden underneath him. Good. Mello shifted so he was between Matt's thighs and took his half-hard dick in his hands. Mello was already hard thanks to the aphrodisiac, Matt needed to catch up. He slid one hand up and down the shaft, and with the other, he gently ran his fingers over the sensitive head. Matt's hips bucked and he moaned loudly. Mello stroked faster, running his thumb around the outside ot Matt's glans. Matt's fingers gripped the sheets as he squirmed in the intense sensation. His dick grew stiff under Mello's hand. Mello's other hand crept to Matt's asshole, gently pressing the folds of skin-

Something hard hit Mello's head. A plastic bottle bounced onto the mattress. It was the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Matt was looking at him expectantly.

"You forgot something." Matt said. Mello tended to forget lube on a good day, never mind driven mad by aphrodisiacs.

"Right." If Mello hadn't been flushed with arousal, he probably would have blushed sheepishly.

He opened the bottle and covered his fingers in the clear substance before returning to Matt's asshole. He slid a finger in as his other hand slowly stroked Matt's dick. Matt's breath hitched and he moaned. As Mello added a second finger, he moved the hand on Matt's dick faster, eliciting more moans of pleasure as Matt squirmed. Mello's fingers worked around Matt's insides, teasing sensitive spots and making room for a third finger. Mello's own dick was throbbing and his hips were twitching, searching for friction. Sweat was dripping from Mello's bangs as he finished preparing Matt's asshole. Mello could barely see straight through the lust melting his brain. He coated his dick in lube and pressed it to Matt's entrance. Matt gave a carnal moan of pleasure as Mello's dick slid inside him, filling his insides to their limit. Mello went as slowly as his half-mad body would allow as he entered Matt. Matt's insides were hot and tight against Mello's dick. He held still to give Matt time to adjust. His dick was throbbing and twitching, begging him to move.

When Mello couldn't wait any longer, he started to move in long, hard thrusts that pushed Matt's entire body toward the headboard. Matt's moans escalated with every thrust as waves of heat melted his thoughts into pure pleasure. He loved the feeling of Mello pounding deep into his insides, trying to fill every part of him with intense, primal pleasure.

"Ah..ah...Mello" he cried out as Mello continued to fuck him hard.

"Matt...ah,ah,fuck!" Mello responded as Matt's asshole tensed around his dick. The sensation was enough to make his vision blur as he shifted his angle slightly .The tip of Mello's dick aimed directly at Matt's prostate and he continued to thrust, feeling waves of pleasure course through his entire body. Mello's dick twitched as it drenched Matt's insides in precum. Matt's thighs tightened around Mello's waist, pulling his hips in and sending his dick harder into Matt's prostate. Matt's eyes squeezed shut and he gave a loud cry of pleasure. He was about to come.

Mello kept thrusting, his hormone-ravaged brain no longer able to form thoughts. Matt's back arched as his dick twitched and came. The heat from his hips sent waves of hot sweetness to explode through him, melting every thought into one intense, carnal scream of pleasure. As his asshole tensed around Mello's dick, Matt felt Mello's dick expand as it came inside him. Every muscle in Mello's body tensed as the fire from his dick took over, turning every nerve into pure, hot pleasure. A scream of pleasure to rival Matt's came from Mello's throat as his dick pumped Matt's insides full of hot, white semen. Matt's insides squeezed every last drop from Mello's dick as they returned to reality, panting and exhausted. Mello collapsed next to Matt on the bed.

"Has that...stuff finally...wore off?" Matt asked, gasping

"Yeah….I think so." Mello said, panting just as hard.

"Good,because...I don't think my dick….could have taken...another round like that" Matt quipped.

"You're such….a pussy." Mello teased. Now that his mind was clear of the raging desire brought on by the aphrodisiac, he was aware of another, equally urgent need gnawing at his gut. He sat up abruptly.

"I'm hungry. Ordering food." in his half-crazed state, he had forgotten to eat since this morning. Of course he was starving. He gingerly got up from the bed, leaning on the nightstand for support. His hips, thighs, and lower back were all shaking with fatigue. He found his hastily discarded jacket and pulled his phone from the pocket. As he called Domino's, Matt yelled from his place on the bed.

"You better be ordering enough for both of us, you little twerp." Matt didn't trust his legs to support him, but he needed to make his wishes known. A good screw really works up an appetite.

"Of course I am, dumbass." Mello called back. He was leaning against the doorframe as he held the phone to his ear. By the time he hung up, he was slightly more steady, and walked over to Matt and laid a hand gently on his pale chest, feeling the smooth, warm skin against his fingertips

"I thought that the cologne had worn off." Matt eyed the man standing over him incredulously.

"It has. That doesn't make you any less hot" Mello leaned down and kissed Matt's lips tenderly. Mello only showed this soft, sweet side to Matt, and even then only occasionally. Matt treasured the tender affection, kept it all for himself. Mello was his and his alone.

Mello stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Food arrives in 30 minutes. That's enough time to shower. You want to join me, or were you planning to answer the door looking like that?" Mello turned toward the bathroom, throwing an impish smirk over his shoulder.

"I'm coming, you horny bastard." Matt got up to follow Mello to the bathroom and planted a gentle kiss of his own on Mello's scarred shoulder. The world was crazy, but no matter what happened, they would always have each other. And today, that was all they needed.


End file.
